We Just Hate to Lose an L Lawliet Story
by sallyxlostxherxjack
Summary: L calls upon his old friend K for help on the Kira case. When she arrives L can't believe how much she has changed. Now he feels the need to protect her, but he can do that and solve the Kira case?
1. Chapter 1

**We Just Hate to Lose.**

**I know I am writing about Light but I'm also a fan of L and his adorably quirky ways. Like the other one I don't know where I'm going with it so…. Let's just begin shall We?**

**K's P.O.V**

I fallowed Watari to the elevator in silence. I had nothing to say and I knew that he knew what I've been doing. Though, that problem I will save for another time. "L, K is here with us." Watari said opening the door to the hotel room. "Welcome back." L said and turned as I walked through the door. "It's nice to see you again." His eyes were full of shock as I removed my scarf and jacket. The scar on my face was even more noticeable the dark circles under my eyes matched his and my pale skin was also covered in scars. All of these were caused because of my own stupidity. "What happened to you?" He asked and I shook my head. "Don't worry about it," I said and he just stared at me as I removed my knee high boots and took a seat in front of a computer monitor. I had one leg stretched forward while the other was pulled so i was sitting in a half indian style. My one knee was badly injured in an accident and wasn't a fan of being bent. I was thankful that my limp was barely noticeable to anyone but those who knew about it.

"So what are we doing with this case?" I asked and L took a seat next to me. "We are going to plan a face to face meeting with the Japanese task force and then after we interview them all we are going to work together to catch Kira." Light explained and I nodded. "What exactly do you know about the case?" I asked and he explained me all of the details that he knew. I took in all of the information and tried to guess my own idea. I'm not the best at detective work actually I'm more of the person who notices every single detail right down to the last twitch of their hand. I can memorize a face and a name after first meeting and can quote the conversation word for word when needed. I can give medical attention without even truly thinking and I can easily blend in with a crowd. "So what you are saying you believe this person can kill without touching them, just as long as they have a face and name?" I asked and he nodded. "I already conducted a test to see if my suspicions were true. Though, I thought you knew of this since you've been living in the Kanto region for some time." I bit my lip and shook my head.

"No, not until you sent a message to me did I even know of Kira. I have been… busy." I said trying to think of a word to fill in for my predicament. "With what may I ask?" A sad smile came to my lips. "Emotions are a horrible thing L, be glad you don't listen to them more than your mind." I said and he stared at me. "What kind of emotions?" I let out a laugh. "Love can be so blind and will make you go mad but you don't ever want to let it go because of fear. Is that enough of a hint?" His stare went serious. I could see him putting my words together in his head, the reason I have not contacted him for so long, the reason why I'm covered in more scars than the last time we've met. I could see all of it click into place in his mind. He did not comment though. I was very happy about that.

The two of us looked through all different files and I finally came to a conclusion. "So there's a possibility he's a student as well. That is understandable. One who doesn't understand how to balance out good and evil would of course be naïve enough to believe that he is creating some kind of paradise. Without evil there is no good and without good there is no evil. Yes there are those who deserve to die but some of the ones who should have been given a second chance were also killed. This Kira, needs a swift crack to the head." I said looking at the times that the murders occurred. L nodded but did not comment on my thought. "We will be having a meeting tomorrow with the Japanese Task Force and we can get more information." I nodded and turned back to a screen that had the names of all the people that have been killed already. "This is why the media can be a horrible thing. Anyone can access the names and faces of these people and being used for reckless things." I sighed and stood from my spot. I walked to the window and looked down at the people passing by. All of them were mindlessly going about their lives, never wondering what kind of repercussion their action has. "K, maybe you should get some rest." L said to me and I let out a light laugh. "You and I both know that it is impossible for me to sleep." A sigh escaped him and I turned back to face him. His eyes had circles that matched mine.

"Yes but I did not say sleep. Why don't you just lie down relax and have some cake." He offered and turned to a room service cart with sweets of all kinds on it. I took a piece of strawberry cheese cake and sprawled my whole body across a couch. It was quite comfortable. He didn't really say anything to me as I enjoyed my sweet and relaxed from staring at documents. There was a reason I wasn't that high in Wammy house and I hate doing cases. Though I'd do it because anything that L asks, I'll do. I owe him my life. If it wasn't for him an injured leg wouldn't be the only thing I'd be worried about.

I listened to the tapping of L's fingers on the keyboard and it was kind of soothing.

**L's P.O.V**

While she relaxed I decided to do some research on what she has been up too. I knew her real name and all of her aliases. Kokoro Makota was her real name. All I was able to find there were things I already knew. After I tried three of her names I finally found something when I typed in Haruka Sayuri. There were hospital records and they all showed the severity of those new scars and the arrest of a man for assault charges and attempted murder. I couldn't believe that K would let something like this happen to her. I stared at her disappointed. K… what have you been doing to yourself? She was the only person I was friends with at Wammy House and seeing her now made me wonder. What else haven't I known about? I will have to talk to Watari about it when she isn't in the room. "L, stop looking at me like that it's annoying." She said with a fork sticking out the side of her mouth. I didn't know what to say. Thankfully Watari interrupted. "Ms. K, may I have a word?" He asked and the woman stood and nodded. She left the room and I looked back down at the story about the hospital. I just couldn't believe that this had slipped right past him and he knew nothing. Well I'm not letting something like that happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

**We Just Hate to Lose**

**This is still in L's pov**

I sat in front of all of the files and was searching through for any missed information on Kira. K hasn't come back yet. Which made me curious to know what they were talking about. Once she did return she did not seem pleased. I did not comment though, I knew she did not like speaking of personal matters. We went back to looking through files together and neither of us can find anything else. It was quite the annoyance.

As the night went on K had decided to stop for the night. She was eating all of my strawberries though. I stole the one that she was about to eat and she pouted. I laughed lightly. "I was going to eat that," she whined and I popped it into my mouth. She grabbed the other bowl of strawberries and ran away with it. She wasn't hard to catch with her injured knee but it was still entertaining to chase her.

**K's P.O.V**

I laughed as I made L chase me for the strawberries. I knew it was a feeble attempt but it was still amusing. He caught me easily and yanked the bowl from my hands. I sighed and sat down at the window. There were so many people down there. They were so naïve. Thinking they could just walk around without even thinking that they might possibly die. "Sometimes I wish I was like them." I said and L looked at me. "What do you mean?" he asked and I stood up and leaned my face on the glass. "They don't worry about every little thing, they don't notice that their actions could either lead them into a trap or bring them down a path of life. Sometimes I wish I was like that." I said. There's no hope for me in that case though. I've witnessed death at the age of 7...

My mother had died in my arms; my father was only a few feet away, my older brother gasping for air slowly bleeding to death. I was stabbed multiple times and when I tried to run a man had grabbed a hold of my leg. I yanked my leg from their grasp but I also dislocated it and when I tried to get back up I snapped my ACL. If it wasn't for L and Watari I would have died of blood loss and the men who attacked my family would have gotten away.

L held my hand and looked up at me. "If that was the case, then you would be walking blind into everything." He said and I let out a laugh. "What makes you think I don't do that now?" His eyes stared into mine. "Because, you're smarter than that," his answer made me smile. "Thank you." He released my hand and we stood in silence again. Until I reached down and grabbed another strawberry. "That's very impolite." He said and I shrugged. "Well don't let your guard down then." And he sighed. "I'll keep that in mind." He mumbled.

The two of us sat together for a long period of time. We even watched the sun rise. It was beautiful. It reminded me of the nights at Wammy's where we used to sit in the garden after finishing our work for class. When other kids were playing he was working and I was reading or drawing. Most kids would make fun of us but neither of us cared. L and I would rather be left alone to our own devices rather than go out playing stupid little games like hopscotch.

Once the sun was shining the two of us went back to work. When it was time for the meeting I sat back and listened to the whole thing. They spoke of the 23 new heart attacks on prison inmates. "So he's trying to show us he can control the time of death." I said to L and he nodded as we listened to them argue. "Looks like it might not be a student after all…" the one said. "THAT ISN'T IT!" L exclaimed catching everyone's attention. "It's true he might not be a student, but that isn't what Kira's trying to tell us! What kira's saying is he's free to set the time of death as he pleases." "L, he might have links to the police. You told me that the theory of this person being a student and now they're changing the pattern. Are you sure it's safe to trust them?" I asked and he nodded. "This was clearly a challenge directed to me. It is possible that one of them might possibly be Kira but he needs both a name and a face. You and Watari are the only ones who know my real name so it is safe to say while continuing the case we can weed through them and discover which one is Kira or a relation." He explained to me and I nodded. L sat in silence in his own thoughts. I didn't dare interrupt. Instead I went into my own. What else could Kira control? He can control the time, who is to say he cannot control when, where and how? This was going to be dangerous.

"Does this mean he's managed to dupe me?" L asked aloud. I shook my head, "no, he's doing this on purpose. The one doing this is childish and will most likely be a student." I told him and he stood. "What is kira's real aim in letting me know that? What is he trying to do…?" I placed my hand on his shoulder. "He's trying to confuse you. He's making this a game, playing with human lives. You called him out yes? Well he's just showing you his true power." He looked at me and then went back to his crouched position. "Watari it's me. Leave the task force office for a moment." L told Watari to link him to the F.B.I.

Watari did as L asked and I sat back and listened to L's plan. He wanted to use the F.B.I to fallow task force members and their families to make sure they weren't leaking any information. Though the man wasn't pleased of this he agreed to do what L asked. After the talk Watari told us he was on his way back. L started typing into his laptop and looked through the different names of the task force. I looked over his shoulder and read the different files. One stood out in my mind. Soichiro Yagami. Age: 48 Status: Chief Deputy Director Birthday: July 12, 1955. Family: Wife and two children. I leaned over his shoulder and went to a search.

I typed in the chief's name and found the name of his two children. I searched Light Yagami. "What are you doing?" He asked and I didn't answer at first. I read through the boy's information. He was a university student, high grades and the son of a deputy director… "He has access to police information; he is a university student and has high grades. I'd look into him." I explained and he just stared at me. "You can be scary sometimes," He said and I laughed and ruffled his hair. "I have some sparks of intelligence." I answered and he swatted my hand away. He stared at the screen and put a thumb to his bottom lip. He stared at it in thought then saved the file and closed it.

Watari entered and smiled at the two of us. "Would you like some tea?" he asked. "Some iced tea would be wonderful Watari, thank you." I said and he nodded. "And you L?" he asked and L nodded. "Thank you Watari." L said and I leaned back and ate a piece of cake. L stared at me. "Yes?" I asked playfully. "You keep eating all of the strawberry short cake." I took another big bite and he continued to stare. "What are you going to do about it?" I asked and he tackled me. I let out a squeak in surprise. He pinned me down and I stared up at him. His black eyes were full of determination. "So you want this cake?" I asked making a motion with my hand with the piece in it. "Yes." He answered. "Then take it." I answered. Once he let go of my one hand I grabbed a handful of cake and smashed it into his face. I licked the side of his face and laughed at the pout in his eyes. "Not nice." He replied and licked the side of his face. "I never said I was nice." I said and he took some of the cake off of the side of his face and smeared it on mine.

There was a cough distracting us from our current cake battle to see Watari holding a tray with our tea. L got off of me and held a hand out to help me up. A smile was on the old man's face curved into a smile. "Here's your tea." He said and both of us took a glass from him thanking and sat next to each other. "What is the plan?" Watari asked and L stared at the screen. "We are going to tail the police and find out which of them… are trust worthy." I leaned back in my seat and sipped on my tea while L put about twenty sugars with his tea. "You are something else."

**Just want to say thanks to whiteladydragon for the feedback. Hope this is getting better sorry it's still a little short though. I'd love more feedback so don't be shy people tell me if it sucks or not!**


End file.
